I Don't Need A Knight In Shining Armour
by XBlazingVampire5X
Summary: Full summary inside. Blue is sent to Chika to be a princess with cousins she doesn't know. When new castle staff arrive, things get exciting, for all of them. OldRival, Special, Frantic, MangaQuest. Possible Commoner or Haughty later.
1. Unfamiliar

**Hey, and welcome to my second fanfic! Well, it's my first Pokémon fanfic but it's my second fic. Please still be gentle with me.**

**If you read Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfics aswell, you may know me from my Sonamy story, My Heart's Desire. Not saying you do, not saying you have to read it.**

**Anyway, this story (if it picks up, which hopefully it will) is about- heck, just read the full summary:**

**When Blue is packed off to stay with her Great-Aunt, the Queen of Chika, she finds herself a princess in an unfamiliar castle with unfamiliar cousins, who help her learn about her new life. Blue is positive that she will never fit in and live up to her role as a princess, but some new arrivals to the castle staff have the potential to change all of that.**

**Chika- A thousand summers, a thousand songs.**

**Ships: My usual, if you don't know what they are, then OldRival Shipping, Frantic Shipping, Special Shipping and MangaQuest Shipping**

**Anyways, the story**

_**I Don't Need A Knight In Shining Armour**_

_Chapter 1- Unfamiliar_

Blue's POV

This really doesn't make any sense. I don't even know how I ended up here, not really. It sort of went like this...

_Flashback, 1 week ago, Sevii Island_

"_Blue! Could you come here for a second?" A motherly voice yelled up the stairs to her teenage daughter._

_In a few seconds, a tall, curvy brunette appeared and bounded down the stairs, nearly colliding with her mother._

"_I need to tell you something very important Blue." Her mother said seriously. Uh oh. Blue's mother was rarely serious._

"_I'm sure you know your Great-Aunt Hyacinth, Queen of Chika, yes?"_

_Blue nodded._

"_Well, as Hyacinth is getting older now, she has requested that all of her Great-Nieces move to her castle in Chika to fulfil their roles of being princesses of Chika. And, as her eldest Great-Niece, you'll have to go. The others are already there."_

_Blue just stared at her mother, dumbstruck. What was she saying? Move to the castle in Chika? Her Great-Aunt's castle? Leave her friends her in Sevii? Become a princess with cousins she didn't even know?_

"_You'll have to leave in a few days to arrive there in a week. This is such an opportunity for you, Blue. A chance to be a princess!"_

_Blue had barely registered anything. She couldn't see a way out. Eventually she caved in on the temptation of being a princess, and she spent the next few days packing and saying her goodbyes._

_End Flashback_

Sure, at the time it had seemed like a great idea to leave Sevii and become a princess in a different region. Now I just wasn't so sure. Standing at the airport, being led to a huge ponyta-and-carriage by a servant at the castle, riding in the carriage, yeah that had been great fun. But now we're so close, close to a different home, where different people and a different life was waiting for me... I felt frightened.

I wish that I'd never told my mom I'd come here. I wish that I'd run away from home until mom told me that I didn't have to go. I wish that I was anywhere but here.

The servant who brought me here draws up outside a huge iron gate. While he mutters something into the speaker on the wall, I gaze up at the long, winding gravel path that leads up to my new home. Because the path twists and turns quite a bit, I can't see the castle. Tall white walls surround the whole perimeter.

Suddenly, the iron gate creaks open, and my carriage starts heading up the long path. I twist around in my seat and behind me I watch as the gate slowly creaks shut again.

Excitement grips me as I wait for the castle to come into view. Surely it'll be huge and fancy and interesting.

I'm not disappointed.

The castle- my new home- is like something from a fairytale. Bigger than anything I've ever seen, decorated with gold and various other precious gems, like rubies, diamonds and emeralds. There are four huge towers in each corner, and a walkway going across the top at the front. As I stare, a guard walking along it waves down at the carriage. The front door we stop at is taller than my whole house back home in Sevii, and it has a phrase in a foreign language engraved into the stone around it. At the very peak of the castle, a flag flies with what I presume is our family crest.

The servant stops the carriage and comes around to open my door.

"Your Highness," he bows low before giving me a hand getting out. As he does, more servants come around to get my bags.

Waiting for me, in the doorway to the castle, are my cousins.

I think. I've never seen them before. But they all look about the same age as me, and they're dressed in some of the finest clothes I ever laid eyes on.

The first is tiny, with long blonde hair braided and plaited into elegant styles. She's wearing a golden dress which comes out at the hips and remains so until it reaches her feet, just like a traditional princess dress. Her shoes are gold flats. She's smiling tentatively at me.

The one in the middle has dark hair tied up in two pigtails. Her dress is a light silver in colour and seems to be more modern, for it doesn't have the huge skirt like the tiny girl's dress did. It's still very fancy, and the way it catches the light makes it look like silk. She is wearing white heels, and is smiling more openly at me.

The last girl confuses me. Her short brown hair is straight and smooth, but she's wearing a blue blouse with navy blue jeans. On her feet are sandals. Despite her casual appearance, she seems uncomfortable. Her eyes watch me warily, and she twitches like she wants to run away, shrieking.

"Welcome." The girl in the middle says. "I'm Crystal. Beside me are Yellow," she gestured to the tiny blonde girl, "And Sapphire." She gestured to the strange brunette. "We hope you will be happy here..."

"Blue." I provide, understanding what she meant. "Blue Seviin."

Crystal smiles at me. "We hope you will be happy here, Blue."

The tiny girl, Yellow, steps forward. "Would you like us to show you around, Blue?" She says.

I smile at her. "Please. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this...it's all so big!"

Sapphire laughs. "I know what you mean." She says.

It's then that I notice the servants have gone.

"They give us privacy, and only hover when they are instructed to." Crystal explains when she notices me looking for them.

"Let's start the tour!" Sapphire says, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "I want to see her face when we show her how amazing her new room is!"

"Watch your informalities, Sapph!" Yellow whispers, looking around frantically. "You don't want Great-Aunt Hyacinth to schedule even more speaking lessons do you?"

Sapphire waves a hand airily, before turning to me. "We'll explain about everything that happens here on the tour. So let's get started!"

She turns inside before I can respond, and Crystal shakes her head, giving Sapphire and amused look.

"You get used to Sapph." She explains. "Come on, let's go before she gets annoyed."

I follow Crystal and Yellow inside, where we meet up with Sapph. "You have to meet up with Great-Aunt Hyacinth in half an hour. We'll give you the quick tour." She says.

I nod. Meet up with Great-Aunt Hyacinth? The Queen?

The girls lead me from room to room, from dining rooms to recreation rooms, sitting rooms to servant quarters. Every room makes my eyes go wide and my mouth fall open. It's all so different, so fancy here. Even the servants have bigger rooms than my whole downstairs floor back in Sevii. All the while, we talk.

"Great-Aunt expects a lot of us." Crystal says. "So we have to speak formally when we are around her or guests. Well, we're supposed to speak formally all the time, but we don't when we're with each other. So, you can call me Crys."

"Call me Sapph." Sapphire says. "Yellow just stays as Yellow."

"Just call me Blue." I say. "But what were you talking about earlier 'lessons'?"

"Oh!" Yellow puts a hand over her mouth. "Forgive us, we never explained about the lessons! You see, Great-Aunt Hyacinth gives us extra lessons in what she feels we need to work on. For Sapph it's etiquette. For me it's confidence. Crys' is less aggressive stances."

I shoot Crys a look, and she huffs and crosses her arms. "I don't get it." She says. Then she realises how she's standing and gives me a sheepish smile. "Well, maybe I am a bit hostile with my stance _sometimes_."

I laugh at her expression. "Mine will probably be speaking formally. I never had to speak posh back at Sevii."

"What's it like there?" Sapphire asks me, her deep blue eyes curious.

"Um, its weather is quite unpredictable. Some days it's very warm and then the next day the ground might be covered in frost."

Sapphire nods.

"Where are you guys originally from?" I ask them, simply to gain some more knowledge about my mysterious cousins.

"I came from Kanto." Yellow begins. "Crys came from Johto and Sapph came from Hoenn."

"I used to live in Kanto." I say surprised. "I don't remember you though."

Yellow smiles sadly. "I moved here very soon after my birth and have lived here for most of my life."

I gape at her. "Why?"

Yellow lowers her eyes. "My father died shortly after I was born, and my mother needed somewhere to stay, so Great-Aunt Hyacinth let me stay here. She's been training me to be a princess from the day I could walk."

I bite my lip. "I'm so sorry about your father, Yellow."

She takes a deep breath and smiles. "No worries. I'm just lucky my mom was related to Great-Aunt Hyacinth."

"Oh yeah. How are you guys all related to Great-Aunt?" I ask Sapph and Crys.

"Our moms. Our dads are both Pokémon professors, mine is Professor Elm of Johto and Sapph's is Professor Birch of Hoenn." Crys says.

"Really?"I ask in surprise.

"Yeah. And Yellow's dad was Spanish, that's why her surname is De Viridian Grove." Sapph confirms.

"Wow. My parents aren't anything particularly special." I say.

We walk around in silence for a while, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I never realised that I had all of these relatives I never even knew about. It's both weird but nice, like getting everything you wanted for your birthday and then getting some surprises you've always wanted but never really mentioned.

"Oh, Blue, you should really know about the deal." Crys says suddenly.

"What deal?" I ask, suspiciously, Yellow looks upset and Sapph annoyed.

"Within the next year, we have to find a guy that Great-Aunt deems suitable for us to marry someday. If we can't, then she will put us in an arranged marriage. If we do find someone, we have to be engaged by the time the youngest of us, Sapph, is 18."

I stared at Crys in horror. Find my future husband in a year? Seriously? Or be put into an _arranged marriage?_ To some dude I don't even know?

"Is that true?" I whisper.

Yellow nods. "We don't like it either, but Great-Aunt Hyacinth has made this deal with us so we stick to it."

Sapph shakes her head. "I never planned on getting married in the first place." She snaps. "It's so unfair."

Crys pats her arm soothingly. "Don't worry. Hopefully we'll be able to find someone within this year."

Sapph mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'all the boys here are fucking dorks'.

"Anyway, we'd best show you your room so that you can pick out something to wear for when you meet Great-Aunt. You can't stay in that." Yellow says, looking me up and down.

For a moment, I'm offended. But then I realise that she's right. I can't exactly meet the Queen in a short red skirt and strappy blue top.

The girls lead me up a winding staircase to the second floor. Crys points to the rooms, two on the left and two on the right of the corridor. "Your room and Yellow's are on the left." She says. "And my room and Sapph's are on the right. We each have our own tower to decorate as we wish."

"I have my own tower?" I repeat, stunned. Would this place ever cease to amaze me?

"Yes, and your own en sui- well, just look inside your room, you'll see."

I push open the door with a plaque on it reading 'Blue'.

My room is amazing. Like all of the rooms in the castle, it's fancy, decorative, elegant, but this room has a hint of me in it. Some of my favourite things have been bought, and my bags sit at the foot of my bed. And it's Queen Size! A four-poster! Just for me! I can hardly believe my luck. Not only that, but I have a huge wooden desk that hints at antique history, where a laptop and printer sit, as well as a phone set and- no _way_ - room service numbers! As well as a mini fridge! My carpet is a pale blue in colour and there are sets of rugs leaning against the wall next to a coat rack. The walls are painted blue to match the carpet and my huge sliding window connects to a big balcony. I push open the window and step out onto it, and the view from there is incredible. I can see all the way down to the beach, complete with golden sand and turquoise ocean. Next to my balcony is another balcony, which I presume is Yellow's.

"This is unbelievable." I say, walking back into my room.

"Check out the bathroom." Sapph says.

I push open the door connected to my room and gape in wonder at my en suite bathroom. The shower stall is huge and has a dolphin mosaic on the wall inside. I also have a giant bathtub, with real gold taps encrusted with diamonds.

"This isn't real." I breathe. I have to be dreaming. No way can all of this possibly be for me.

"It is, so start believing it!" Crys says excitedly.

"You also have a big wardrobe." Yellow says, taking my hand and leading me to another door, tucked into the corner of my main bedroom.

My wardrobe is about the size of my kitchen and living room together back in Sevii. Rack after rack of intricate and elegant ball gowns, silk and satin, and then some stylish casuals. Shoes have a giant shelf all to themselves at the back, and every single one is somehow very expensive. Another wall has shelves of jewellery, necklaces and bracelets and rings with gems the size of golf balls. The final wall is like that of a superstar's dressing room. There is a big mirror with a plush chair in front of it, and all over the desk is make-up and beauty products. I run to the chest of drawers and more make-up and hairsprays litter the inside.

It really is like I've walked into a fairytale land.

"This is...it's..." For the first time ever, I'm speechless.

Crys smiles at me. "I know. It takes some getting used to."

"Anyway, put on a fancy dress! You have to see Great-Aunt in five minutes." Sapph cuts in.

Yellow hands me a red velvet dress, it's skirt style is similar to the one on her dress but it's not as big. I take it and she disappears, returning moments later with some red heels and a necklace covered in rubies.

"Thank You." I say. "You sure know what you're doing around here."

Yellow smiles. "I know what Great-Aunt likes to see. I also helped choose your wardrobe based on the research Crys gave me."

I smile around at them all. "Thanks you guys...really. This all seemed so scary to me at first."

"No worries!" Sapph says. "We've got your back."

"Change quickly, Blue. Great-Aunt dislikes tardiness."

They leave and I quickly pull the dress over my head. It's purely because of the amount of formal parties I've been to that I can actually get it on properly. And my practiced fingers have no trouble with the clasp of the necklace. I quickly slip on the shoes, check my hair and then go out to show the others.

"Ta-da!" I say, twirling for them to see every angle. "What do you think?"

The others study me, before smiling and nodding.

"You look lovely, Blue." Yellow says, and I beam at her.

"Come on. We'll take your down to the parlour where you can wait for Great-Aunt Hyacinth." Crys says.

Again I follow the girls through the castle, but this time to a different room. Outside is a man in his mid-twenties, dressed in a smart black suit. He bows when he sees us.

"Your Highnesses." He says. "How lovely to see you. Ah, you must be the fine Princess Blue Seviin, arrived today. I'm the personal servant to Her Majesty, Lance."

He extends a hand and I shake it.

"Her Majesty is waiting inside. You're right on time." Lance continues. He extends him arm this time and I tuck my hand into the crease of his elbow, like the women do in movies.

"Thank you, Your Highnesses. I will send Princess Blue to your sitting room when the meeting is over."

The girls nod and turn to walk away, and I could have sworn Lance winked at Yellow before she turned away.

Lance knocks gently on the door, and a voice from inside says 'Come in!'. It sounds old, yet wise, and it rings with authority and grace.

Lance opens the door, and as he does he says,

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Blue Seviin."

Something about the situation caused me to act in a way that I had never done before. I held my head high and kept my back straight as I walked. Each step I took gently and with confidence. When I reached my Great-Aunt I curtsied and said, 'Your Majesty'. The reason I acted this way was due to the woman sitting in the armchair/throne. My Great-Aunt was dressed so extravagantly, her dress was made of fine purple silk, she had two rings on every finger and each one glinted with gems of all descriptions. She was wearing several necklaces, some long, some short, yet they all caught the light. And Great-Aunt held herself magnificently. Not a hair out of place, not a single slouch.

At my words and my curtsy, Great-Aunt smiles.

"My dearest Blue. Do sit down, my dear."

I do as I'm told. Great-Aunt puts down her book and looks me straight in the eye.

"I am Queen Hyacinth Eleanor Porter, ruler of Chika. You may call me Great-Aunt or Mistress."

I nod. "Yes, Great-Aunt."

She smiles. "I presume Yellow, Crystal and Sapphire have explained to you the terms of our agreement regarding your consorts?"

I nod again. "Yes, Great-Aunt."

"And do you understand and accept this deal?"

"Yes, Great-Aunt."

What is it about this woman that's making me suddenly subdued and polite? I mean, sure she's a Queen but she's also related to me!

"Good. Based on the information your mother gave me, I feel that we should schedule you for language lessons. You will be taught how to speak to people, regarding the situation and their social status. We will sort you a timetable, so you will have one week to memorise the layout of the castle. After that you will have to make your own way around, and of course, show your personal servant around too."

"Excuse me?" I say. What personal servant?

"Oh, forgive me Blue. I completely forgot that you do not know. Now that you are all here and are beginning to live as official Princesses of Chika, you must have a personal servant, like I have Lance. We are currently searching for suitable boys to take on this important role. However, when they arrive, it will be up to you to show your servant the way around. Understood?"

"Yes, Great-Aunt."

"Excellent. Aside from that, the only rules we have are that you are only allowed to leave the grounds in an evening and at weekends to visit the town. You will go in a carriage with Yellow, Crystal and Sapphire. Curfew is 10 on a weekend, 9 on a normal evening. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Great-Aunt."

"Good, Blue. The initiation of you, Yellow, Crystal and Sapphire as the official princesses of Chika will take place two weeks today. You are dismissed."

I rise slowly, curtsy to Great-Aunt and leave the room quickly. Once outside, I start shaking. As nice as she was to me, Great-Aunt scared the hell out of me.

_One week later_

(A/N: Very sorry about skipping a whole week and making it the same chapter, but you want the guys to get here don't you? So that's next chapter. The rest of this chapter will just be a short little ending.)

It's been a week since I arrived here in Chika. I'm startled to find that I'm taking to life quite well. I know my way around the castle and grounds now, and I'm starting to bring the fashions I had in my old life into my new one. My flirty nature is coming back day by day. In a few weeks I'll be acting just like I always did with the boys back home. And, if I need to come up with an excuse, at least this way I'll be more likely to fulfil the deal Great-Aunt set us. After all, I can't find a future husband without actually talking to a guy.

Yellow, Crys, Sapph and I are best friends as well as cousins. We stick together to survive the trials of being a princess. Being the oldest I'm sort of the leader; but then again so is Yellow because she's been here the longest, so is Sapph because of her aggression and so is Crys because of how organised and efficient she is. We make a good team.

The servants here are more like friends to us than servants too. The maid of the whole castle, chief server to us and hand maiden to Great-Aunt, Nadine is very bright and cheerful. She's great fun to hang around with and despite her being older than us, she is still smaller than even Yellow. We all love Nadine dearly.

Today there is more excitement in the air than before. Today we will be given our new personal servants. Apparently they come from very good, very _famous _backgrounds. And they're _guys._ I hope I get someone cute.

Me and the girls are lounging about in our sitting room. We share this room as Great-Aunt uses her parlour. We're waiting out the time until we meet our new servants.

"I hope he's not a scruff." Crys says worriedly.

"They come from famous backgrounds, remember?" Yellow says. "Of course they'll look smart."

"I hope they aren't some stuck up prissy dudes." Sapph mutters.

"Language." Yellow and Crys mutter back to her.

"I hope they're good-looking." I say. The others stare at me. "I just don't want some ugly, scruffy, stuck-up priss." I hasten to explain myself.

Sapph laughs. "Let's hope not."

Just then, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" We call, and Nadine pushes the door open, eyes bright.

"Your new servants are here." She says. We all unconsciously hold our breaths. "And they are _yummy_."

I breathe a sigh of relief, and get up to follow the others out, preparing to meet...our new servants.

**Okay, and that's it for the first chapter! What do you think? Good? Bad? **

**Don't worry, the boys are coming in next chapter, for all you people out there waiting for them to come in. They are definitely going to be a big part of the story.**

**Please review!**

**XBlazingVampire5X**


	2. Forced

**Okay, so I'm back with another chapter of this. So, so, SO sorry for taking a million years, but school got the better of me. Anyways, I finally found a spare minute to come back to this, so onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pokémon *Runs out of room sobbing***

_Chapter 2- Forced_

Gold's POV

I'm really not into all this fancy crap, especially not the fancy horse-drawn carriage. I pick at the gold-trimmed coat I'm wearing, complete with white shirt, gold tie, black pants and polished black shoes. My friends, Ruby, Red and Green, are wearing similar outfits, but they have different coloured ties and trimming, ruby for Ruby, red for Red and green for Green.

Duh.

I scan over my friends, taking in their expressions. Ruby is critically analysing his outfit, making comments about the fabric and the craftsmanship. He's such a girl. Green is looking out of the carriage window with a bored expression, but at least he seems comfortable in his outfit. Green is very serious and proper, so I suppose this is really second nature to him. Red looks really uncomfortable, shuffling about next to me and grimacing. He prefers casual, comfortable clothes.

And so do I.

For some reason, the outfits and the fancy carriage seem like a bad omen. I don't even want to be here, I was forced, sent here by my mom, who thought that it was about time I learnt some manners. Basically this fancy kingdom we're going to had put out an advertisement for some new personal servants to the Royal Highnesses, the new Princesses. The ad went out to all the regions, it was that important.

When mom saw it she immediately signed me up for it, and because my dad was out on business (he owns the bicycle company, miracle cycle), I had no other choice but to go.

Ruby was coming because his mom sent him too. She's a fashion designer, married to Norman, the gym leader, and she wanted him to go and study the clothes worn there, to keep him on top of fashion in every place.

Green had been sent by his Grandpa, Professor Oak of Kanto, to study the Pokémon here in Chika. The Prof wanted info on all the different species here, and the best way for Green to get that data (or so he said) was to work as a servant to a princess, as loads of Pokémon hung around in the royal gardens.

Red had been sent because his parents were two very busy people. His dad was a Pokémon Master and his mom was one of the Elite Four in Kanto (A/N: Let's pretend she replaced one of the Kanto Elite Four, sorry if you love the Elite Four the way they are),so they were hardly ever around for him. He'd been sent to several family members and boarding schools, until eventually they decided to send him here with the rest of us.

So that meant that we were all sitting in this cramped, hot carriage being dragged along to be the pack mules of some stuck up rich girls who were too lazy to do their own work.

I don't like princesses, or 'Lady's'. Sure, some of them are damn sexy, but they're all so full of themselves. They have numerous servants but then they go out and get a few more, maybe a specific servant just for bringing them a cookie. I honestly can't see the point, and it makes them look lazy and inconsiderate in my opinion.

This was going to be one hell of a time.

Hopefully, the princess I get stuck with will be easygoing or shy. At least that way I won't have to stop myself from strangling the girl.

Yeah, strangling the princess, now _that _would go down well.

Also, I wanted a sexy girl. No butt-ugly freak with disproportionate features, like a nose too big or a tiny mouth or hair on her chin. It went with my reputation to have a girl with some good-looks. I was the player of our group, the one who went around stealing hearts and going on a different date every day. It was the way I rolled.

And my reputation would drop dramatically if I got stuck with some prissy know-it-all who I couldn't have some fun with, or at least tease and get a good reaction from.

The carriage bumped over a large rock, and I glared at the back of the driver's head.

"This is like my worst nightmare." I muttered to the others. Ruby speared me with a glare.

"It's a wonderful opportunity. We're going to be living in a _palace, _Gold. Think of all the wonderful architecture and designs there'll be! Think of the antique fabr-"

"I don't care!" I cried exasperatedly. Green looked at me, bored expression still in place, and then to the driver. He didn't need to say it out loud. I knew he meant 'Shut up, he can hear you'.

Ruby glared at me again, but then his expression changed to curious.

"What do you think they'll be like?" He mused.

"For the last time Ruby, no one cares about fabric designs." Red said.

Ruby shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I meant the princesses."

Red's eyes opened a little wider, I leant forward in my seat and even Green turned around so that we had his full attention.

"Who knows?" Red said, nervously, like he really didn't want to know.

"I want my princess to be sexy," I said, grinning to myself.

"Pervert..." Ruby muttered. "But while we're on the subject, I hope mine is interested in fashion."

"What about you, Green?" I asked, turning to the eldest, spiky-haired boy.

"Hn. I honestly don't mind. Maybe someone who could help with my research, and not make this the most painful thing ever."

Ruby nodded thoughtfully. "And you, Red?"

Red started, as though he hadn't seen the question coming, which was pretty stupid seeing as he was the only one who hadn't confessed what he wanted in his princess.

"Err..." He squirmed uncomfortably. "Probably someone...nice?"

Green rolled his eyes and I groaned. "They're all going to be _nice,_" I said. "They're freakin' princesses!"

"Maybe someone smart." Red finished, slightly sharper than necessary.

I leant back in my seat, not completely satisfied with his answer but satisfied enough to let it drop.

"I was reading the guidebook," Ruby started, cleverly directing the subject away from the princesses and onto safer topics. "And it said that there are loads of beaches near town, and as we won't be working all the time I thought we could go down there sometimes, you know to-"

"Aha!" I cried, pointing an accusing finger at him and grinning knowingly. "We can go down there to meet some of the local hotties! I always knew you were just as perverted as me."

Ruby blushed a colour close to his name, and kicked me hard. "That wasn't what I meant!" He yelled, and the driver's steady riding beat faltered slightly. "I mean, I just meant that we could go down to chill sometimes." He finished in a quieter tone.

Green tipped his head thoughtfully. "There may be some interesting Pokémon down there. Sounds good."

Red sighed. "Do you ever think about anything but work, Green?"

Green frowned, but said nothing.

Just then, we rounded a corner and I caught sight of the biggest freakin' palace I have ever seen. Gold-that I liked- everywhere, huge towers, balconies, guards, lush green gardens. I hadn't even noticed we'd come so close to our destination.

So...this was my new home now.

I can hardly wait.

And I say that sarcastically.

The driver pulled up outside the huge wooden doors and comes around to let us all out. I climb out of the carriage and gaze up at the tall balcony above us, where guards look down on us all critically. I feel myself unconsciously draw myself up straighter. Maybe they were there to have that effect.

A young man with red hair and a stern expression opens the castle doors and beckons for us all to come towards him. We do so, and he looks us up and down critically, me in particular.

So what if my clothes are slightly scruffy? They make me look cool.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I trust the journey was okay?"

The rest of us look desperately at Green, as he is best one to do the talking, considering he talks like this man naturally.

Green sighed slightly, but responded. "It was fine, thank you."

The man nods, extending a hand, which we each shake. "I'm Lance, personal servant to her Royal Highness. Of course, I already know who you lads are, as I helped the Queen pick out the perfect servants for the princesses."

Ah. So _he's _the reason I'm here.

Hmm...

"Anyway," Lance continues. "If you would follow me to the parlour, there are some things I must explain to you before you meet the princesses."

Some things he _must_ explain to us?

We follow Lance through the castle, and even I'm speechless at how fancy it is. There must be enough jewels here to equal the weight of an elephant, and even then there's more precious metal used to construct the castle itself.

This is definitely going to be hard for me.

Lance leads us into a plush, velvet room, a rich purple in colour. He gestures for us to sit down on the large sofa, and we do, sinking down onto the soft cushions gratefully.

"Now then," Lance begins, looking at us sternly. "Before you begin work here there are a few things I have to explain to you."

None of us say anything.

"Namely, the rules of the island and this castle. Your working hours are not set, because as the personal servants to the princesses you will be expected to do whatever jobs they set you, and to always be available when they ask for your assistance."

Great. I can think of a million ways someone could use that against me.

"You will address the princesses as Your Highness or Mistress, or anything else they request you to address them by. You must always call the Queen Your Royal Highness, no questions asked."

Huh. Didn't he just call her 'the Queen'?

"On those occasions when the princesses are having some free time down in the town, you are free to do as you wish, unless of course, you are asked otherwise. If the princesses have no jobs for you, report to me for some household tasks. Naturally, you are free to stop the task if your princess requests your presence."

Yawn...

Oh, no way. Is Green _taking notes?_

...

Yes, he is.

"Finally, you are not permitted to leave the castle grounds after 10pm. Guards will be patrolling the borders making sure that no one leaves. Your quarters will be near to the quarters of the princesses, so that you can be available quickly should they need you. That is all. Do you understand?"

We all nodded, Ruby and Green earnestly, me and Red half-heartedly.

Lance clapped his hands. "Very good. Please stand and await the arrival of the princesses of Chika. Nadine!"

We stood as a tiny maid with jet black hair came into the room, practically jumping she was so excited. I suddenly realised that the castle had been waiting a long time for us to come.

"Please fetch the princesses, and tell them that their new servants are here," Lance says to her.

Nadine nods her little head in a spiky nod, staring at us appreciatively. Slowly, a smile appears on her face and her eyes light up, and then she's gone before I can even register her movements.

Lance walks around the sofa to stand outside the door, closing it softly. We look at each other, and we don't need words to know what we're all thinking.

'This is it'.

Before anything else happens, Lance opens the door again.

"Presenting Their Highnesses, Princesses Blue, Yellow, Crystal and Sapphire of Chika."

And then the princesses walk in.

They come in a fluid, straight line. First of all there's a tall brunette, waist-length hair swaying in time with her walk. She's wearing a knee-length dress in sky-blue, with huge, thin heels which seem deadly to walk in. Around her neck is a black choker, and her blue eyes shimmer with interest.

Next comes the smallest, not quite as small as the maid, Nadine, but still very small in comparison to the others. She has long blonde hair, cascading down slightly further than the brunette's. She's wearing a long summery ball gown, ankle-length, and little slip on shoes. On her head is the traditional tiara, encrusted with diamonds. She's watching us all out of cautious yellow eyes, similar in colour to my own.

After her is an entirely different princess. She has short, dark blue hair tied up into cute pigtails, and she'd wearing a knee-length skirt in black, along with a silvery blouse. She's wearing tiny grey heels and her crystal-coloured eyes take in my scruffy clothes with a slightly disapproving air.

Finally there's a very strange princess. She's wearing loose, faded blue jeans and a strappy, sapphire-coloured top. She goes barefoot. Her short brown hair is left loose and wild, yet she wears an intricate necklace with a sapphire the size of a golf ball around her neck. She looks at us out of piercing sapphire eyes, and a scowl appears on her face.

"Your Highnesses, these four young men are Green, Red, Gold and Ruby." Lance says. "Your new servants."

Nadine closes the door behind her to give us some privacy. The princesses say nothing, just looking us up and down slowly.

"Princess Blue?" Lance continues.

The long-haired brunette turns to him.

"Your servant is Green. I trust you can show him his new living quarters."

"Yes." Blue replies. Green blinks at her once before stepping forwards, and then the two of them walk out, Blue leading.

"Princess Yellow?" Lance says, and I notice how his voice softens slightly when he says her name.

The small blonde nods shyly.

"Your servant will be Red. You know what to do."

Yellow nods, and Red shoots me a 'Good Luck' look before following Yellow out of the room.

That leaves me, Ruby, the serious-looking princess and the scowling one.

Great.

"Princess Crystal, your servant is Gold," I raise my hand to show her who I am, "And therefore Princess Sapphire, your servant will be Ruby." Ruby smiles weakly at Sapphire, and she glares back at him. I feel sorry for him, but I have a feeling that if any of us could handle that girl, it's Ruby.

Crystal turns to me, gesturing for me to follow her, which I gladly do. This Crystal...she's quite cute, and her serious attitude...maybe it's just for show.

Crystal leads me through the castle, and somewhere in the back of my mind I'm telling myself to learn where I'm going so that I don't get lost. I ignore that part of my mind and focus instead on Crystal's ass.

I'm not a pervert! Just a normal teenage boy.

Crystal leads me along a corridor, and she pauses briefly outside a door labelled 'Crystal'.

"This is my room." She says. "You will report here at 9am, but you must be dressed appropriately and fed by that time."

I stare at her in disbelief. No way am I getting up that early! Although...I suppose I'll have to. I sigh.

"Okay..."

Crystal gives me a strange look. "Call me Crystal or Crys when we're alone." She says. "But whenever we're around any servants or especially Great-Aunt, call me 'Your Highness'."

I blink at her, surprised. I didn't expect her to say something like that. Maybe she's not as serious as she first appears.

Crys leads me around a corner and along another corridor, this time to a door labelled 'Gold'.

"This is your living quarters," she says. "I trust it will be suitable."

Wow, she's very good at going from casual to serious in almost no time at all. I lean against the door of my new room and smirk at her.

"You know..." I start, "Seeing as we're alone right now, you don't need to be so formal." Crystal looks surprised. "After all, we're gonna be together a lot, so it makes sense that we should treat each other like friends."

Crys blushes, and inside I'm thinking 'Result!'. Maybe I will be able to live up to my reputation. Teasing Crystal sounds like (and looks like) it might be a fun past time.

"I...you...it's in my nature to be formal!" She cries, folding her arms over her chest in a huff. "I'm a princess!"

I shrug, smirking again. "Yeah...but I get the feeling that you don't want to be."

Then I boldly tap her nose gently, before turning into my room and closing the door into her stunned, blushing face.

**Okay, the ending was stupid, wasn't it? I just wanted to put some sort of ship in there. And I know it was shorter than the last chapter, but I just wanted to give you guys something, as it's been ages since I updated.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, did any of you notice the subtle hints I put in of another ship, not mentioned in the summary? Free cookies if you can tell me the name of the ship!**

**Till next time, **

**XBlazingVampire5X**


	3. IMPORTANT HIATUS NOTE! MUST READ!

Hi, everyone.

First of all, this isn't an update. Sorry about that. It's a hiatus note.

Yes, dear readers, I am putting this story on temporary hiatus. I'm not sure if you've read my recent one-shot, Happier, but I mentioned in the author's note on that story that I was putting this story on hiatus. Today I had a thought, and it was 'What if people who read this story haven't read Happier?' Then I realised that I should put this note up to explain a bit more about the hiatus.

You don't have to read Happier. It's a Pokeshipping and Contestshipping story, and seeing as this story is about the manga characters, you probably won't have read it. Moving on.

I'm putting this story on hiatus because I don't like leaving readers hanging, wondering when I'm going to update. I know, I've been doing that for a few months, my sincerest apologies. But I've been thinking it over for a while, and to make it very clear, I'm putting this story on hiatus and making this note to explain. Anyways, the reason. Jeez I ramble.

Okay, so you may not know, but at the start of this story I briefly mentioned my Sonamy (Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose) fic, and one reviewer told me that they also read that. It's called My Heart's Desire and it's been going on for a while now, and hasn't been updated. I really want (and need) to get that fic finished. It's going to have at least 15 chapters I think, and I've only written 6. I'm terrible. Anyways, I want to spend all of my writing time working on that story, because the readers of MHD are probably bored of waiting for me, and I don't want to keep them waiting any longer.

But then again, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting either, seeing as I love my readers loads. Without readers, an author is nothing. So, I thought for a while and decided that, because MHD has been going on for much longer, I would continue that one for now and put this one on a temporary hiatus.

I didn't want you guys to feel that I'd abandoned the story, so I put it on a public hiatus so that you didn't get bored of waiting, or kept checking back.

Important note: I am NOT abandoning this story. NOT. I am planning on coming back to it, as soon as MHD is finished. I've no idea when that will be, but I hope that this story will be continued in September at the latest. I'll use the edit feature on the chapters to change this note into chapter 3, so it will still say 3 chapters when you guys check back.

Because I don't know when MHD will be finished, check my profile if you want to check how that story is going, if you want a rough idea of when exactly this story will be continued again. I may post it on my profile, but if I forget, just check the total chapters on MHD, and it will help.

So, very sorry for temporarily stopping this story, but I think it's in the best interest of all of us. Thanks for being dedicated readers, despite my terrible updating. Or lack of it.

Till next time,

XBlazingVampire5X


End file.
